Plummet
by crazi colours
Summary: The magic off equestria disappears when no princesses are left. Pinkamena, Carrot Top, and Silver Spoon struggle to turn a one winged psychopathic child into a true friend. This fanfic is based on a dream I had (which means its original). Rated Teen because there may be swearing.


_**DELETION BLOCK:**_ (This story may _not _be deleted by the author)

Note: (Hey. By looking at this chapter it seems like a comedy, right. Well this story is based of a nightmare I had. It was terrifying so it may be a horror. There are lots of friendships to be made in this story so it might friendship. If you review tell me what genre each chapter feels like. I'm not sure yet so for now its general.)

Chapter 1: Talk Show Trouble

The story of Luna going missing was flooded all over the news networks. Carrot Top of PV Nightly was a lucky filly to be interviewing the one and only Celestia.

"This is Carrot Top here! Live with the bringer of day! Please put your hooves together for... Celestia!"

The exited crowd stomped their hooves.

Carrot Top was nervously looking at Celestia's twitching eye. "So. Celestia. I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm sure the PSF (Pony Spy Force) is looking all over. Maybe she is just sleep walking. She did that when-"

It was Celestia's turn to talk, "Hold on. Stop pretending you know what I'm going through."

Carrot Top shuddered, "I'm not. I swear."

"I hate when the media gets into my life. How the hell do you know that she slept walk?" Celestia started to cry.

Carrot Top panicked, "I had to study-"

"No excuses. My life is none of your business!" Celestia yelled.

The crowd was cheering to fight. Ponyville really changed over a few months.

Carrot Top narrowed her eyes, "Um. This is an interview."

"Then I'm leaving!" Celestia got up.

Somebody in the crowd shouted, "Yeah! Leave that jerk!"

"But ma'am. You have a contract with us." Carrot through back.

Celestia was enraged, "YOU'LL HATH BE BEHEADED!"

Carrot Top smirked, "That's against law number 23! That's first degree murder."

"That gotta burn Celestia! C-T rules!" a little girl yelled.

"I pass the law that beheading is legal!" Celestia seemed very proud.

Then someone screamed, "YEAH! THROUGH A CHAIR AT HER!"

Carrot Top and Celestia finally acknowledged the crowd be giving them

"We have to vote. Equestria is a democracy." Carrot Top then calmed down. "You know all of this. I know your smarter than this. What is wrong?"

The crowd was then silent.

Celestia burst into tears, " I miss Luna... I miss her so much! I haven't been myself..."

Carrot Top looks down. The guilty crowd tries to avoid eye contact with Celestia.

*all you could hear in the dead silence was Celestia whimpering*

"There must be something happy about your life." Carrot Top tried to cheer her up.

"No. My niece and nephew moved far away, there is nopo-" She paused.

*silence*

"Well. My student... er... Twilight is going to rule an empire. She won't be here very long.." Celestia looked out the big window in the room.

Someone bursted from the crowd, "I KNOW HER! *ahem* Sorry for screaming about the chair..."

Carrot Top finally found something good to talk about, "So tell me, what is Twilight working on now?"

"She finished. She just learned-" Celestia stopped.

*silence*

"Go on." Carrot Top nudged.

Celestia was baffled, "Twilight. I taught her how to use the elements for exiling reasons..."

The crowd gasped.

Carrot Top stuttered, "There must be some other reason."

"I knew it! Twilight knew I was getting old. Luna was the next spot in line. She wanted to rule Equestria! Not just silly old Parva!" Celestia ranted.

Carrot Top tilted her head, "Parva?"

Celestia nodded, "Exactly. I'm going to call Twilight on the intercom."

Celestia eye started twitching again, she was going crazy.

*ring ring*

Twilight picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Twilight! So nice to hear your _sweet sweet lovable voice_! Howya doing?" Celestia giggled.

Somewhere in the crowd, two ponies were talking. "This is creeping me out."

The other one agreed.

Twilight shrugged. "Um. Good."

Celestia winked a Carrot Top, who had no clue what was going on. Then Tia resumed talking "Guess what Twi! Your on TV! Hehe. Come over..."

_Ugh. The eye twitching. _Carrot Top thought.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Twilight hopped up from the couch.

Celestia started talking to the crowd, "Ok. She'll be here in five minutes. I'll ask her to bow down. If she does then I'll know if she thinks I have authority over her. Then it will be less likely that she would disobey me and exile my sister."

"I think we should have a real court case about this." Carrot Top suggested.

Celestia started to smile, "I don't care what you think, your just a drunk."

The crowd "Ohhhhhhhed."

"Shut up." Carrot Top sneered.

*20 minutes later*

Twilight arrived on the stage, "I'm here! What did you want from me?"

"Bow to your ruler!" Celestia demanded.

"But I'm a princess. There is no need for that anymore. You said that yourself." Twilight questioned.

"Kill her! She is a witch! She is the evil one!" Someone from the crowd screamed.

Carrot Top smiled, "I love crowds that participate... wait... WHAT!?"

"You banished my sister! You shall be killed!" Celestia declared.

Twilight tried to find words, "No! No I didn't! Why would you think that!? Don't kill me! PLEASE!"

"I think we should leave twilight alone. Celestia? Calm down. I'll give you money. " Carrot Top muttered.

"No." Celestia screamed, "SHE. HATH. DISHONORED. ME!"

A ray of light came out of Celestia's horn. When the crowd realized she was serious, they panicked. Meanwhile, Carrot Top was sneaking out. She went into her office and called 911.

The operator started stuttering, "This... is 911. Is your r-ra-frigerator... UP!

"Crazy princess! Faithful student! Weird crowd! No escape!" Carrot Top screamed.

He yawned, "Would you like... um.. catchup with... that?" '

Carrot Top reached high C, "Help me!" The floor starts rumbling. "She is causing an earthquake! At the Taedet Mall!"

BOOM!

Twilight screamed in terror, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nyan... nyan." He starts snoring.

Carrot Top runs away from the phone and out the secret exit. She was planning to get a real police pony and not a drunk one. She ran outside only to see the police were already there, so she ran off into the night.

Note: (I decided to combine chapters just this once. I hope you don't mind.)

Note: (Hey. This story is based of a nightmare I had. It was terrifying so it may be a horror. There are lots of friendships to be made in this story so it might friendship. Maybe some comedy. If you review tell me what genre each chapter feels like. I'm not sure yet so for now its general.)

Chapter 2: Without A Princess

Carrot Top then watched more ambulances and police cars rushing in. She saw the tip of Twilight's tail move. _You made it Twi. _Then Carrot Top saw the unthinkable. She saw Luna.

Carrot Top frowned, "You have some nerve showing up after all the trouble you've caused."

Luna wasn't listening.

"You just gonna ignore me!?" Carrot Top yelled.

Luna frowned, "I'm gone."

"What?" Carrot Top asked.

Just like that, she was gone. Then Carrot Top saw Pinkie Pie and The Cakes carrying a suitcase.

Carrot Top went up to her, "Where are you going?"

"I am moving to Gryphem with Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake. It is just too dangerous without a princess." Pinkie Pie looked down.

"Yeah. Ok. Bye." Carrot Top walked away.

End of Chapter.

Note: (Hey. This story is based of a nightmare I had. It was terrifying so it may be a horror. There are lots of friendships to be made in this story so it might friendship. Maybe some comedy. If you review tell me what genre each chapter feels like. I'm not sure yet so for now its general.)


End file.
